


Truth, Justice, and the Ravager Way

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Kid Peter Quill, Kraglin is long suffering, Parent Yondu Udonta, Past Abuse, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Saves The Day, Peter's childhood didn't entirely suck, Yondu figures it out, Yondu getting banished, Yondu's past, later though, ravagers as family, spoilers for GotG2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: A few fill in the blank chapters between Yondu realizing Ego is killing the kids to deciding Peter is going to become a RavagerCh. 1 - Yondu discovers the truthCh. 2 - Yondu decided to keep PeterCh. 3 - Yondu gets banished





	1. Hooked on a Bad Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all and welcome to my response to Marvel being vague. I have about 3 chapters planed for this but I will be marking it complete after every chapter as each chapter will be an individual story. Chapter descriptions will be updated in the summary so you can pick and chose what you want to read.

Yondu stood on the gangplank and watched Ego greet his latest child, the Elector was docked and the crew was conducting repairs from all the jumps it took to get to the flarking planet-person-thing. The gig seemed oddly altruistic for Ravagers but the money kept anyone from complaining. This was the seventh kid they had delivered and Yondu was beginning to get an odd feeling about this. He never saw any of the other children they'd delivered in the past and the empathic creature that followed Ego around like a dog was glancing at the child eyes brimming with distress. Yondu signaled Kraglin to his side.

“Send out a search party on the quads, tell ‘em to not let their feet touch the surface.” 

“Cap’n, what are they searching for?” The Xandarian asked, Yondu turned to head back into the ship,

“Anything”

Several hours later the ship was repaired, but the search party hadn't returned. Yondu was gritting his teeth, Ego had given him another job already. This time to that backwater mudball Terra. Peter Quill was the boy's name, turns out his mother was dying and Ego wanted the boy picked up right after she passed. Three billion units for the kid. Yondu’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the thrusters firing up and blasting the ship into the atmosphere. Before the Centauiran could kick down the door and start whistling there was a timid knock on the door from Kraglin.

“Captain, you're going to want to hear this.” Yondu made his way to the bridge where the search party was gathered. 

“On who's word did this ship take off without my say so?!” His first mate stepped forward with a gulp, 

“I did C-Cap’n.” Yondu arched a nonexistent eyebrow. Kraglin lightly kicked one of the search party members and they all jumped like Thanos himself was behind them. One was shaking so bad he dropped the bag in his arms and a small pile of bones spilled out. Half a jawbone clattered to a stop by the captains boot. Yondu bent down to pick it up and then the one holding the bag broke down,

“We found nothing, no life on the planet none of the children we delivered. We were just about to head out when Tullk said he smelled something.” The man was jittering and Yondu couldn't pronounce the Ravagers name so he settled for smacking the guy on the arm, “The cave, bones, children.” And the man could speak no more. Horuz continued,

“Ego’s been at this for a long time. Hundreds of skeletons, probably why he pays so well.” The elder Ravager shrugged, Horuz was one of the few who didn't care about the Ravager code but Yondu felt sick. All this time he'd been leading kids to their deaths. He knew he wasn't a good person but right now he felt worse than the scum who gave birth to him then sold him as a slave. 

“This stays between us.” He commands, they all nod in agreement. “Now, get rid of these,” he kicks one of the bones, “and return to your posts.” With a small chorus of “Aye Captains” they scatter. When it's just him and Kraglin the Xandarian turns to him,

“Now what?”

“We get the kid, take him to Xandar and let them sort him out.” The First Mate still looked troubled but nodded, he went to the controls and set a course for Terra. 

When they never showed with the kid Ego would undoubtedly send others to get the child, if he was Terran then he'd blend in on Xandar just fine. It wasn't kind just dumping the kid on an unfamiliar planet but he'd be alive, which was all Yondu could promise Peter Quill right now.


	2. Wham, Bam, Ravager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can blame ask-a-ravager on Tumblr for Yondu in a sexy af turtleneck because oh yeah.
> 
> https://ask-a-ravager.tumblr.com/post/160615724390

As soon as the kid is on board he starts swinging, Yondu likes him already. He fights dirty and he’s not afraid to bite, which he does viciously to Kraglin. After nailing a good, solid blow to Horuz’s gut the tiny Terran breaks free of their hold. He makes a run for it and Yondu decides to watch this play out for a second. Water and snot cover Peter’s face but the kid keeps going, eventually he tries to slide past Yondu toward the heart of the ship, the Centaurian smirks before grabbing Peter by the backpack and hauling him upward. He leers at the child before grabbing his arm to hold him steady as the ship medic injects the translator chip into Peter’s neck. 

“Better?” He asks with a hand on his hip, Peter blinks at him twice.

“How-? Wha...” He touches his neck, “What did you do to me?”

“Translator chip, apparently your planet is too stupid for them.” He drops the boy who lands on his ass. He winces but for the moment he’s not crying.

“Welcome to the _Elector_ boy!” The crew laughs and jeers, peter glances at each member of the crew before returning those big eyes to Yondu.

“Wait, you’re my father?!” The crew dies of laughter, everyone on the ship would have killed for a photo of both Yondu and Peter’s faces.

“Wh- What the flark would give you that idea?!” Peter stood up,

“Mum said...Mom.” And now the boy was crying again. Yondu leans in to Kraglin,

“Take him to the room and make sure you lock the door.” Kraglin guided Peter out of the room staying sure to be mindful of his fingers. 

That worked for about three hours. Yondu was walking past the mess hall when he heard laughter, he backtracked several steps and saw the Terran sitting at one of the tables peeling some vegetables for dinner. 

“Boy! How'd you get down here?” Peter pointed to the ceiling. “The shafts?”

“Kid nearly fell into my soup pot, he's small that one.” Cook stepped out from the room to grab the pot of peeled items from Peter. “Said he was hungry but food wasn’t ready so he asked to help.” 

Peter was still engrossed in his work, headphones playing music softly as the boy mouthed the words and kept working. In a way it made sense to Yondu, having just lost his mother the boy probably would be climbing the walls after having run out of tears. And nothing staved off grief like work. 

“You like helping out boy?” Peter nodded slowly, Yondu pondered keeping Peter for a month or two so the boy could clean all those hard to reach places. “After dinner you and I are going to have a little talk.” 

Yondu let the boy keep his music as long as he promised not to annoy the crew with it, and said he wouldn’t let the crew eat him if Peter kept the ship clean. 

Two weeks into this little deal a mission came in. There was a vault full of treasure being sent to Karnaj-4 for some big fancy event. The vault was sealed with the latest tech but there was a vent right next to the control room, a vent just big enough for a skinny little Terran with big, sorrowful green eyes.

“Peter! Come in here!” The boy had finished cleaning today and was ready to collapse into bed. When he worked himself hard enough he didn’t dream of his mother. He’d see her still reaching out to him and- Peter shook his head dispelling those dark thoughts. He trotted over to Yondu who let him into the ‘war’ room. 

~O~

“-you think you can do that Peter?”

“Wait you want me to help you steal from these people?” The boy asked,

“We just need you to create a distraction so we can get in.” Yondu reiterated, 

“What are you going to do with the money?”

“Buy supplies, run repairs, then the rest is split between everyone.” The pirate paused, “I suppose even you’ll get a share off this one since you helped.” Letting Peter have a little money when they dropped him off on Xandar might not be bad for the kid. “Come on kid, surely you’ve wanted to be a pirate at some point in your life.”

“Fine” 

Yondu clapped him on the back and went to find the boy a small enough communicator. He taught Peter how to use and hide the earpiece and a few basic code words in case anything went pear shaped.

Day of the heist arrived and everyone was chomping at the bit to make some money. The Ravagers dispersed into the local crowd to take their positions. Yondu led Peter to the grate entrance and handed the boy a small plasma cutter,

“You get in, distract the guards, we get the loot and grab you, then we're out of here.” Peter nodded and sliced open the grate like Yondu taught him. He flipped on his communicator and began to follow Kraglin’s directions to the control room, when he got close enough he climbed out of the ventilation shaft and tiptoed the rest of the way. When he was around the corner from the office he began to sniffle and cry. Before Kraglin could ask what the hell was wrong Peter began call frantically,

“Daddy! Daddy where are you?” He sobbed pathetically and soon two officers were at Peter’s side, soothing him and promising the boy everything would be okay. When the man bent to pick Peter up, the boy saw a few of the Ravagers sneak into the control room. The officers decided to take Peter to the main hall where lost children usually ended up. The eight year old was sat in a chair and handed some juice and a snack. He kicked his legs and hummed, seeming fairly at ease after all the adults reassuring. 

“Nice work kid.” Kraglin said surprised, he didn't think Peter would be able to pull it off. The ravagers were in and out in a number of minutes. Then Yondu pulled off his Ravager coat, to do something he had never done.

“Petey! There you are!” The young boy dashed into his arms and began chattering about the nice men who found him after he lost sight of Yondu. The man nodded and waved to the receptionist careful to keep the Ravager flames on his coat hidden, he had it tucked over one arm and wore a black turtleneck and black pants with it. As soon as they were out of view Yondu dropped Peter’s hand, the boy just kept smiling and walking beside him.

While it was True that Yondu had considered just leaving the kid there, Peter was tenacious and probably wouldn't hesitate to give up the Ravagers plan unknowingly in trying to find them again... Okay okay so he was starting to like the boy.

“Did a good job back there kid, you earned your share.” Peter just smiled up at him,

“Hey Yondu, did you know that some of the maids were stealing stuff from the guests?”

“I did not, how did you find out?” Peter pulled off his backpack and unzipped it. Inside was gems and jewelry, money and other valuables. Yondu stared for a moment before he burst out laughing,

“Boy, we'll make a Ravager of you yet!” And with that he zipped the bag back up and tossed it over his own shoulder, when they finally got back to the _Elector_ Yondu walked past his first mate and all he said was, 

“I'm keeping him.”


	3. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu is kicked out of the Ravagers

Yondu could not for the life of him understand why Stakar and the rest of his old clan were here in the ass end of space, much less surrounding his ship with guns blazing.

“The hells goin’ on here?” The Centaurian demanded when he answered the call from the other ship.

“I gotta say I’m disappointed Yondu.” Stakar replied, Martinex hissed something very unkind about Yondu in the background.

“Nice to know, still wonderin’ what the hell you’re all here for? Trying to get the band back together again?” Yondu scoffed. 

Aletta sighs and moves to command the screen,

Yondu Udonta, you are ordered before the committee to answer for your crimes against the Ravager code.” And with that she shut down the transmission. Yondu turned to address the bridge crew,

“Now I know it wa’nt any o’ you lilly-livered sons of bitches that ratted so who the flark was it?!” Yondu was going to continue his tirade but a sharp electrical shock to his back shorted out his implant and knocked him unconscious. Aleta lowered her gun with a conflicted look, Stakar and the others gathered up their old teammate and hauled him back to the shuttle for their ship.

Yondu stirred to the sound of metal clanking and for a moment he was back in the battle arenas of the Kree empire, sitting and waiting to see if they would have to battle again today. Stakar’s face swimming into focus made the memory equally unpleasant. 

“Krutucking hell, what was tha’ for?” Aleta snorted,

“Like you were planning to come quietly?” Yondu chuckled.

The moment was broken as the gravity of the situation returned to them, Yondu shifted to sit up and let out an snarl no one from their group had heard in over twenty years. Last time they heard that sound they had been standing in front of a teenaged Centaurian almost entirely feral and barely capable of speech it had been so long since he’d been treated like anything but an animal. Everyone in that room had a flashback to that moment and a few took a step back and hung their heads. This was not going to be easy.

The chains around Yondu’s ankles clinked guiltily as Yondu sat up on the cell bench, none of them could look him in the eye.

“It is only due to our history that you are not bound further.” Stakar said quietly, Yondu spit at his feet. Charlie-27 took a step forward with a snarl but Stakar stopped them. 

“You broke the code.” The older man stated, Yondu said nothing.

“We don’t have many rules as Ravagers but the one we never touch is... We. Don’t. Deal. In.Children!”

Like that had stopped other Ravagers. Like that had stopped his own parents.

“How many? Mow! Many!” Aleta demanded. Yondu again said nothing.

“I’d expected better from you, selling children after the life you led.” Yondu let out the whistle before he’d fully processed the words. The electrical shock would keep him out of comission for a little longer though so no arrow appeared.

“I was hired to return them to their father, when I found out he was killing them I quit.”

“Then what were you doing on Terra?”

“I took the kid to Xandar, didn’t want anyone else picking him up.” Aleta sighed,

“Be that as it may, you are still responsible for the children who died.” She straightened up and turned away, as she walked out of the cell she delivered the verdict Yondu had known he’d receive,

“For your crimes you are to be stripped of your Ravager badge, your seat on our council is revoked and you and your crew forfeit any and all Ravager rights.” Everyone knew she delivered the punishment because none of the others could. The process should be longer but no one could bring themselves to draw it out. After the emblem was ripped from his jacket he was released back to his ship. 

While he was gone Kraglin discovered who’d ratted them out, turns out the Ravager that held the bag of bones they’d recovered from Ego had drunkenly blabbed the whole thing. Yondu had him thrown out the airlock and made his way to his quarters.

He was just about to enter when he felt a small tug on his jacket, turning he saw Quill with a rag and bucket in one hand, headphones still around his neck.

“What boy?” Yondu managed with a sigh, no one was around and he didn’t have the energy to snap. 

Peter studied him for a moment before setting the bucket down carefully and then stepping forward, wrapped his arms around Yondu’s hips. 

The Centaurian looked down at the boy, and then at the torn fabric on his shoulder. He sank to his knees and wrapped his arms around the boy.

“This is my fault isn’t it?” Peter asked.

“No Quill, it ain’t.” He pushed Peter a step back so he could look in the boy’s eyes. “Never forget this Peter, never; whatever happens, just know I would still do everything the same.” He would never regret rescuing Peter from his father, and he’d do everything he could to keep the boy away from Ego. Peter would be the best damn Ravager in the galaxy, and Stakar and his crew could eat a bucket of bilgesnipes.


End file.
